1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a centrifugal barrel finishing machine, more specifically the centrifugal barrel finishing machine, which has means for driving each barrel separately so as to correct a pose of a barrel to be horizontal and thus perform charging and discharging of work parts effectively, and has means for opening and closing a lid of the barrel by a power driven manner using a cylinder or a sliding manner so as to increase convenience and safety with regard to opening and closing of the barrel.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally, a centrifugal barrel finishing machine is to generate a strong cutting force or to polish/polish work parts, while work parts and media collide with each other by centrifugal force during a rotation of a barrel, after charging media and work parts into the barrel.
FIG. 1-FIG. 3 illustrate the centrifugal barrel finishing machine according to the prior art.
As shown in FIG. 1, the centrifugal barrel finishing machine of the prior art comprises a plurality of barrels 10 which are disposed along a circumferential direction and both ends of their center shafts are coupled by unit bearing so as to rotate by itself, a turret 11 which supports the center shaft of each barrel and rotates in one direction, timing gears 12/timing belts 13 which induce a rotation of the barrel 10 by using the rotating force of the turret 11, a frame 14 which supports both ends of shaft of the turret 11, and motor 15 for driving the turret 11.
A reference numeral 16 indicates idle gears for the tension of the timing belts and a reference numeral 17 indicates a center gear, which is fixed to a turret shaft and serves as a center member for power transmission of each timing belt.
Therefore, when the turret 21 rotates by the operation of the motor 15, the timing belts 13 connected to the timing gears 12 of each barrel 10 proceed in one direction while the timing belts rotate together and teeth thereof are engaged with the fixed center gear 17, and the barrel 10s are rotated by itself in an opposite direction with regard to the turret 11 so that work parts in the barrels could be grinded or polished
As shown in FIG. 2, the barrel 10 is a can-shaped weighted object having the stiffness against a collision of media and work parts therein, both ends of a center shaft is supported in the turret 11 to enable the barrels to rotate, and a lid 19 of the barrel 10 maintains locking status by a locking device the both ends thereof being supported to holder 18 which is attached to a barrel body.
The locking device of the lid 19 includes eccentric pins 21 that are inserted movably into cylindrical guides 20a welded on both sides in an upper surface of the lid 19 and simultaneously are inserted into grooves 18a formed at upper ends of holders 18, levers 22 connected to the eccentric pins 21 for handling, fixing pins 23 which are inserted into holes 22a of the levers 22 so as to maintain the locking position of the levers 22, and guides 20b for fixing pins 23. As shown in FIG. 3, when levers 22 are pulled upwardly with releasing of fixing pins 23 and then eccentric pins 21 are pulled out of grooves 18a, the lid 19 could be released.
A reference numeral 24 not described indicates adjustment bolts for adjusting the locking force of eccentric pin 21 which are inserted and locked up in holes 18a of holders 18.
However, such centrifugal barrel finishing machine of the prior art has various disadvantages as below.
1) When the turret is stopped with stopping of the motor after polishing, the pose of the barrel is inclined instead of being horizontal, or sometimes inverted, so that there is inconvenience in taking work parts out of the barrel or inserting work parts into the barrel again. In addition, although user may stop the finishing machine with maintaining the pose of barrel to be horizontal, this could be cumbersome.
2) Also, as mentioned above, since the lid of the barrel is considerably heavy, the user usually has a trouble in lifting the lid using a handle attached thereto, and occasionally may drop the lid. Therefore, the centrifugal barrel finishing machine of the prior art is unsatisfactory in aspect of the convenience and safety of the user.
The present invention is contemplated to solve the aforementioned problem, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a centrifugal barrel finishing machine, which has means for driving each barrel separately so as to correct a pose of a barrel to be horizontal and thus perform charging and discharging of work parts effectively.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a centrifugal barrel finishing machine which has means for opening and closing a lid of the barrel by a power driven manner using a cylinder or a sliding manner so as to increase convenience and safety with regard to opening and closing of the barrel.
To accomplish the above object, the present invention provide a centrifugal barrel finishing machine comprising: a plurality of barrels having lids which is able to be opened and closed through an operation of a locking device, the barrels being disposed along a circumferential direction and the both ends of their center shafts are coupled by unit bearing so as to rotate by itself; a turret for supporting the center shaft of each barrel and rotating in one direction; timing gears and a timing belts for inducing a rotation of the barrels by using rotating force of the turret; a frame for supporting both ends of a shaft of the turret; a motor for driving the turret; an idle gear for tension of the timing belts; a center gear being mounted to the turret shaft and serves as a center member for a power transmission of each timing belt; and a device for driving each barrel separately from the turret including; an auxiliary center gear being mounted integrally with the center gear, an auxiliary reduction motor being installed to a lower part of the frame and proving the power to the auxiliary center gear, a driving gear being mounted to a shaft of the auxiliary reduction gear, an auxiliary timing belt for transmitting the power between the auxiliary center gear and the driving gear, and an auxiliary idle gear for adjusting a tension of the auxiliary timing belt.
Preferably, the lid is opened and closed by a power driven type opening/closing device or a slide type opening/closing device.
More specifically, the power driven type opening/closing device includes; a cylinder being hinged vertically in the rear of the barrel, at least three leads being mounted in the rear of an upper surface of the lid, one of the leads being connected to the cylinder, a hinge shaft penetrating through the leads, hinge brackets being fixed to a rear surface of the barrel and supporting both ends of the hinge shaft, and a shock absorber being installed to connect between the barrel and lid and assisting the lid in opening and closing.
Additionally the slide type opening/closing device includes; lid guide bars being mounted vertically at both side of a rear surface of the barrel and having sliding grooves along an entire length thereof, a part of the lid guide bar extending horizontally over an upper surface of the lid, and guide pins being formed to be projected and formed integrally with both sides of the lid, the guide pins being inserted into the sliding grooves so as to slide therein.
It is featured that magnets attachable to lid guide bars are installed at positions in both side surfaces of the lids, at a certain distance from the guide pin.